


Worship With Me

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Come Swapping, F/M, Feelings, Fingering, Fluff, LITERALLY, Light Bondage, Light D/s, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Threesome, Toys, Vaginal, Widojest Week, Widojest Week 2020, and is a sassy lil sub, by the Traveler, domme!Jester, holy fuck, prompt: called out, sub!Caleb, sub!Traveler, tail pulling, the Traveler is onto all your shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Jester loves her friends very much, and she loves to share the things she loves with the Traveler. Artagan has some ideas about things he’d like to share with a certain wizard... but just who gets worshipped may surprise him.
Relationships: Background PolyNein, Caleb Widogast/Jester Lavorre, Caleb Widogast/Jester Lavorre/Artagan, Caleb Widogast/Jester Lavorre/the Traveler, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast/Artagan, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast/The Traveler, Jester Lavorre/The Traveler, trickster sandwiches, widojest
Comments: 24
Kudos: 134
Collections: Smut_Elamshinae





	Worship With Me

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I dunno if the Traveler counts as one of the Nein, but he’s definitely gonna call Jester out on her shit.  
> Mollymauk: I’ve been waiting for another one of these.  
> HK: Genuinely thought I was gonna do Caduceus next, but this idea grabbed me on Thursday and here we are!  
> Mollymauk: You are powerfully controlled by your whims.  
> HK: I really am. Hoooopefully I’ll have one more lil snippet out for tomorrow, and then back to the WIP pile!  
> Mollymauk: It’s gotten bigger in your absence.  
> HK: *casually pulling a pillow over their head* Don’t remind me... 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Explicit fucking! The Traveler is a nosey bastard. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one and I am pretty happy with that

“You keep telling me you’re going to share him with me, you know,” the Traveler said almost innocently, crossing an ankle over his knee with an air of calculated nonchalance. Jester stifled a giggle and obediently continued to sketch. 

“Caleb... is a little tricky on religion,” she pointed out, her pencil flying across the page to capture his pose. Artagan raised a gleaming red brow, this smile inviting her into the joke. 

“We’re a tricky little religion. Would you like me to be the one to ask him?” He offered, watching her closely from the corner of one eye. 

His tiefling hesitated a moment, chewing at her lower lip as she considered the proposition. It wasn’t without appeal, but... she shook her head. 

“I think it should be me? Just so he knows what’s going on and knows he can say no if he wants to and stuff. I just have to find the right time,” she explained quickly, twisting her fingers together in her lap. She wasn’t quite meeting his eye, her own attention distracted by her brush. 

Artagan watched her carefully a moment longer. Took pity on her, slipping out of his elegant pose and resting a hand on her wrist. 

“You don’t have to share him if you don’t want to, Jester,” he told her gently, just the faintest tick of a smile on his face. 

It’d be the first thing in Jester’s entire life that she hadn’t eagerly dumped into his lap. Which was rather sweet in its own way; he’d seen her be possessive of him, certainly, and aggressively so when he mentioned his other followers, but she’d never been... she never seemed to count him as competition. 

Never possessive against him. 

The very idea seemed to shock her, lilac eyes widening and mouth opening into a little “o” at the thought. Like she’d never even considered keeping Caleb all to herself. She took a moment to actually think about it, brows furrowing as she tried to weigh her own wants and needs. 

A moment later she shook her head, a playful smile tugging at her lips. 

“I don’t think that’s it,” she teased, resting her own hand over his for a quick squeeze, “I just... I want you guys to like each other.” 

Which was also the first time she’d put someone else’s opinion on level with his own. As the Traveler, Artagan couldn’t help being deeply proud of how she’d grown. Spreading her wings to fly beyond his shadow, to create chaos all her own. 

Turning his hand, he laced his fingers with hers. 

“My dear Jester... you are the only person in this plane whose opinion matters to me. That you like him is more than recommendation enough.” It was a sincerity that he rarely bothered with, but as she grew, Jester would need some certainty. 

Some assurance that he told her the truth, especially after learning his greatest lie. 

Her cheeks flushed happily purple at his words, a little wriggle if pleasure sliding up her spine as a genuinely delighted, shy smile stole across her face. He couldn’t imagine when she’d started questioning that she was his favourite, but it cost nothing to reassure her. And it made her smile so, sweet and shining. 

It was always strange to realize that smile was more than just something pretty to look at. That it stirred emotions in the archfey himself to see it. 

It naturally pulled a smile from himself in return, which of course made Jester’s all the brighter. He’d rarely seen her smile with such exuberance when he dropped in on her life. 

Usually... when she was with her wizard. 

Artagan’s smile turned distinctly speculative. “Like” may not have been the right word. 

“My Jester, do you love him?” He asked thoughtfully, his fingertips playing cool and solid up her arm. Jester nodded immediately, setting aside her brush and sketchbook. 

Neither was completely sure exactly how they’d decided nudes would be a good reward for Travelercon, but that hardly mattered. 

“Oh yes,” Jester assured him earnestly once the ink pot was securely sealed, shifting to give him her full attention, “I love them all so much!” 

Bright and innocent as a sunbeam, Artagan thought, watching her fondly. Reaching up, he caressed her cheek with his thumb. 

“No, Jester. I mean, do you love Caleb? Like one of your stories.” Artagan wasn’t personally convinced of the existence of love outside of those stories, but he was willing to be convinced. 

He could see the moment when she worked out what he meant, her cheeks flushing that delicate purple once more. Her eyes widened and she almost jumped away from his touch, unable to meet his eyes. Her hands came up to rub her arms where he’d touched, brushing gently over skin. 

Visibly flustered, she squirmed under his gaze. 

“I... I don’t know, Traveler, I’ve never... how do you tell?” Jester peeked up through her lashes, her whole face burning. There was something so comfortingly familiar about this, about having the Traveler there to teach her. To explain the ways of the world to her. 

A gentle hand cupped her chin, turning her face around to his. Piercing green eyes scanned her expression, noting the blush, the unsure little frown, the way she squirmed under his gaze. The archfey smiled. 

“You do seem to have all the symptoms. Do you feel butterflies when you’re with him?” 

Jester squirmed in place, unable to tear her gaze away now that his hand was on her. He’d always been good at trapping her with his eyes. 

“I mean... kind of?” She admitted, fingers twisting around each other. She’d read so much about romance, about wild stories and true love and destiny. 

And... when she thought about it, her adventures with the Mighty Nein would have made for a wonderful story. 

But she’d never known what true love felt like. 

Never known what to call the fluttery, bubbly feeling in her tummy when Fjord smiled at her. When Caduceus gently took her hand, guiding her on another grand adventure. When Yasha got lost in her flowers, her fingers stroking the pages of her book. When Beau got all cute and tongue tied talking to her, tripping over her words. 

When Caleb watched her with that soft, gentle awe, like she was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. 

It made her smile just thinking about it, warmth blossoming in her chest like a sunrise. Meeting the Traveler’s smile again, she grinned back. 

“Yeah, okay. I think I might.” A thought struck her and she gasped, hands rising to cover her mouth. “You don’t mind, do you?” She whispered through her fingers, hardly daring to breathe. 

There’d never been any question of who was most important in her life before. It had always been him, her best friend, her god, her teacher. She couldn’t stand the idea of her Traveler being disappointed in her, even if he wasn’t the deity he’d let her think he was. 

She hated the idea of him feeling even a little left out. 

Her blatant panic made Artagan laugh, which was an answer on its own. A little relieved, Jester let her hands drop from her smile, lacing their fingers together again. 

Artagan gave her hand a gentle squeeze, brushing his wild hair from his face with a dismissive sweep of his other hand. 

“I have never asked to be the only person in your heart, my Jester. I’m sure there’s more than enough space in there for me, and Widogast, and all of your friends.” Even if they didn’t like him. 

If Jester asked it of him, Artagan would leave her alone. It might be quite a nice excuse to drop this little charade into godhood, if things became too troublesome. 

But anyone except Jester asking such a thing of him would find out rather quickly just how little an archfey cared for mortal opinions. Any response he even bothered to give would be short and disdainful. 

The Traveler could well imagine why Fjord had his issues trusting a deity. A deity except his new Wildmother, who was apparently beyond reproach without ever speaking to him a day in his life before. A slight sneer tried to curl at his lips but Artagan pushed it aside. 

The man would come to terms with his hypocrisy eventually, and Jester adored him. That was the only reason why he was relevant enough for Artagan to bother with his name. 

So long as he never bothered Jester to the point where she stopped caring for him, Artagan would leave him alone. He could put up with a little posturing from a puppet for the sake of the show. And Fjord made such a pretty show, flexing and scowling and pretending to be big and strong. 

As though Jester needed his protection. 

That was funny enough for Artagan to overlook any number of slights. Perhaps no one in the world knew Jester as well as he did. No one else had sat with her growing up, long into the night, talking of everything her heart desired. No one else heard her prayers, the way she spilled all her hopes and dreams and fears to him. 

No one else had watched her grow up and complete her journey into a wonderful, powerful woman. 

Privately, Artagan fully expected that she’d surpass him some day. With the full length of her tiefling life span before her, she could become something... extraordinary. Something powerful enough to move worlds. 

He was so, so, so looking forward to it. 

And from the way he looked at her... there was a chance that Caleb Widogast saw that as well. That beautiful well of potential wrapped in blue skin and smiles. 

Leaning in gently, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

“Would you like to keep him for yourself, Jester?” One question at a time. There were more than enough of her partners. 

A giggle bubbling up, Jester draped her arms around her Traveler and slipped into his lap. 

“I would really, really like to share both of you,” she told him mischievously, returning the kiss with one just as fleeting. 

Artagan’s arms rose automatically to cradle her, like they’d done the very first time she’d kissed him. It had been a surprise then, back when she was just a teenager and full of impulse and want. 

She was no less full of those things now if he was honest, but he understood her a little better. It helped that as an archfey he was no stranger to impulse or want. And just may have been an influence on her wild ways. 

It was so easy to lean up just a little, to press his lips to hers. 

“And will you tell him you love him?” He asked, more from curiosity than any investment. He watched with interest as she chewed her lower lip. That would need kissing better. 

“I think... maybe I’ll tell him when we’re alone,” she decided slowly, leaning in to Artagan’s chest. “It should be kinda special the first time, right?” 

Which made the archfey raise a brow. 

“You’ve never told him you love him before?” He asked in mock shock. 

Jester punched his shoulder, breaking into giggles. 

“No, silly, I say it a lot! But like... not flowers and romance love. He probably thinks I just mean friends love.” 

About to argue context, Artagan spent a moment contemplating Caleb Widogast. He had been a little more... attentive to the man since their first meeting. 

It certainly sounded like the kind of bullshit he’d tell himself. 

Which really just meant that Artagan could have ~even more~ fun with him. Too much stability was boring. He pressed another kiss to Jester’s nose. 

“Then you’ll have to show him. Make it something really special.” 

As expected, Jester immediately perked up. 

“And how do I do that?” She asked eagerly, tucking in close. 

Artagan pretended to think about it like he didn’t have half a hundred ridiculous plots already in mind. 

“Start with candle light, I think. Somewhere private so he can’t pretend you’re talking to anyone but him. Butterflies are usually romantic.” He could almost see Jester taking notes, her face screwing up in concentration as she committed it all to memory. 

“Okay... candle light, private, something pretty like butterflies?” 

“Flowers are good too,” he added, a slight smile on his face. He was going to have to get a copy of her book. 

Jester nodded thoughtfully, her fingers tracing absently across the archfey’s bare skin. 

“Caduceus says that there’s a whole language of flowers, I bet he could help me pick some really good ones to mean “I love love you”,” she agreed with a low hum. Then she grinned. “But I should do something different when I ask if he wants to fuck you, right?” 

That startled a laugh from the archfey and he gave her a quick squeeze. 

“Candle light and romance might also work for that, but I doubt Caleb would enjoy the sentiment where I’m concerned,” he teased and Jester laughed too, shaking her head. 

“No, I don’t think so. And I want to be able to see you both reeeeeeally well!” 

Intrigued, Artagan raised a brow. 

“Will you be painting us then?” He asked, already wondering where he could get her a canvass. He had the perfect place in the Feywild for a portrait of Caleb in mid debauch. 

Lilac eyes gleamed with mischief. 

“I painted you with Molly, didn’t I?” She replied archly, almost challenging him. 

Just the memory of that piece brought a broad smile to his lips. It had been in her sketchbook of course, but he had wanted to ask. 

“You did, you did. I was just thinking how I should get you a nice large canvas to do the thing properly for me.” It might have been the first time he’d specifically asked her for a piece; she certainly reacted like it was, gasping excitedly and wriggling in his lap. Which was all lovely in its own way. 

If she asked, he’d be happy to have his fill of her for the evening, but now she had him thinking about some nice cock. Which wasn’t impossible with his delightful, clever little cleric. A broad smile spreading across his face, he reminded himself to wait. 

It was important that Jester always be the one to start anything. That it was always her decision, and one she made without his input. 

Right now though, she was lost in a spiral of creative delight, gushing about all the wonderful things she could do with a proper large canvass, and maybe some paints. That caught his attention and his smile broadened, arm tightening just a little around her. 

He’d seen some delightful colours and kinds of paint in his travels, and of course in recent years he’d gotten into the habit of bringing her samples. He’d found some new, truly incredible paints made of gold itself, and showing her those brought them several hours of happy conversation. 

By the end, Jester was enthusiastically planning a whole series of full canvass painting, and her own trip to Marquet to explore the markets. Artagan let her use some of the new samples for a particularly extravagant portrait just for her... and maybe to share with Caleb. 

Sighing happily, Jester set aside her drying sketches and flopped onto the spill of pillows beside him. 

“I really hope Caleb says yes,” she confided with a little giggle, resting her head on Artagan’s chest, “it would be sooooo much fun to play with you both together.” 

Pulling his arm from under her to slot around her, the archfey raised an eyebrow, his smile fading to intrigued. 

“Oh? And would you like a turn in charge?” 

That made Jester hesitate for a moment. Because... 

The Traveler was really, really good at knowing exactly what she wanted and dominating her. And she really, really liked submitting. 

And Caleb really, really liked submitting, but he probably wouldn’t trust the Traveler to do it. That was something special with them. Caleb needed to trust his partners, and he trusted her. 

Her being in charge might make Caleb feel safer, even if he doubted how much power Artagan would just hand Jester. And maaaaybe Jester wanted to see just how much power he’d give her too. 

And maaaaaaaaybe it’d be a whole lot of fun to flip the script a little. She did reeeeeeeeeeally like the way Caleb looked at her from his knees. Artagan would probably look really pretty down beside him. 

Flicking her tongue across her fangs, Jester wiggled in a little. 

“Would you let me?” She asked eagerly, craning her neck back to look at him. The Traveler grinned back at her, tapping her nose. 

“Have you ever known me to turn down a good time?” 

*** 

Caleb wasn’t quite sure why he’d agreed when it came right down to it. Stood between Jester and Artagan, both their eyes on him, his cheeks flushed and his hands twitched uncomfortably. 

Jester stepped closer, her hand stroking through his hair. 

“Ready?” She asked softly, her gaze flicking across his face for the first hint of hesitance. 

He kind of wasn’t? Wasn’t sure how much he trusted Artagan to really follow any rules. But he trusted Jester. Her judgement, her ability to keep him safe, her... not love, that word was too much. 

Her affection. 

She cared about him, and she wouldn’t have asked him for this if she didn’t really want it. He would do so much more for her. 

Meeting her eyes, he managed a smile and nodded. Jester smiled back, and then her hand curled into a fist, gripping his hair firmly and his head just fell back, a low moan dragged from his lips. 

That. 

That was why he’d agreed. For that proud, possessive smile, for the way she gripped him like she owned him. For the way her voice lowered to a purr as she gave the first command. 

“Then strip off for me, my lovely boy.” 

She didn’t have to finish the sentence. By the second word Caleb’s hands were moving, first to his shirt, tugging at the fastenings. Artagan made a low noise of approval but it barely registered to Caleb; he had a job to do. He had to make her proud. 

When she’d first asked, he’d imagined she’d be kneeling beside him. Just like how it had been with Molly, so long ago. Hadn’t expected that Artagan would so eagerly respond when Jester turned to him too, her voice all playfulness around the command. 

“You too. I want to get a good long look at you both.” There was just a hint of hesitance there, of uncertainty mixed with a thrill. She could give the commands, Jester knew it, knew just how to slip into that dominating headspace. 

Watching her Traveler, her god, eagerly obey was... a whole new rush. It tingled along every inch of her skin, along every vein, right to the bone. He must have known it too from the gleam in his eye, that teasing smile as he hurried to obey. 

Jester licked her lips, almost seeking a taste of that wonderful heady power as she watched her men undress. She probably should too at some point, but... why bother doing it herself when she had two pairs of hands ready and willing to help? 

Caleb was done already, his hands clasped in front of him and head bowed. Not quite sneaking peaks at the Traveler beside him, who’d disrobed with significantly more panache, tossing aside shirt and trousers like they’d personally offended him. Jester stifled a giggle, trying to settle herself fully into her role. 

If she was going to be their Mistress, she had to be sure. 

Stepping closer to Caleb she cupped his chin gently and raised his face to hers. 

“Well done,” she told him softly, watching his eyes for the flash of pleasure. Even fully expected, it brought a fond smile to her lips. 

It had been so, so easy to fall for this man, even without realizing it. She couldn’t imagine a world where they hadn’t met. Where she didn’t have him, or any of her other friends. 

Leaning in she kissed him softly, lips parting just enough for her tongue to flick out and brush his. Caleb parted for her instantly, his hands still clasped firmly in front of him. The kiss helped to settle him, even with an audience, and by the time Jester drew back there was a soft smile on his face. 

She smiled in return, fingers stroking along his jawline as they withdrew. Glanced across to the Traveler, excitement bubbling in her gut as she saw him in a mirror of Caleb’s position, a teasing smile on his lips. 

Beckoning him closer, she gave him a kiss too, her other hand stroking through his long, wild hair. He parted for her just as easily, hands kept down to himself. It was a little odd to have him so docile, but... that was all part of the fun. 

And speaking of fun... 

“Undress me,” she purred, stepping just a little away from them and raising her arms. Caleb hesitated for just a moment, his gaze flicking over to Artagan, but the archfey was already moving. 

Cool hands caressed her outstretched arm, following it up to her shoulder as he laid fleeting kisses across her knuckles. Jester shivered with pleasure, allowing him to gently move and guide her to slip her shirt off over her head. 

A second pair of hands stroked gently across the curve of her stomach, human hot and slipping in under the waist of her skirt to slide it down her hips. By the time she could see again Caleb was on his knees, gently coaxing one of her boots from her feet. 

Chuckling softly to himself, Artagan sank to join him, nipping playfully at her knee as spread fingers caressed her thigh. A sly smile flicked across Jester’s face. If he wanted to play... 

She wound her hand through wild copper curls, tugging his head up to face hers. 

“Gently,” she chided, almost giggling at the picture he made. Certainly not expecting the way he arched into it, his eyes dropping shut as a soft purr slipped from his chest. 

It was fucking intriguing and she couldn’t help wondering how much more he’d enjoy. How many ways she could wring that sweet purr from his lips. 

But Caleb was kneeling at her feet too, and it wouldn’t do for him to be left out. Considering for a moment, she used her grip in Artagan’s hair to turn his face towards her wizard. 

“Caleb, would you like him to kiss you?” She asked gently, her thumb brushing featherlight across Caleb’s lips. His tongue flicked out to wet them instinctively, swirling along her skin and disappearing. 

Looking from her to the archfey, Caleb drew in a breath. 

He’d known what he was signing up for. 

A lot more than kissing, if all went well. 

Squashing down a moment’s uncertainty, he took the time to consider the question. Knew Jester would be happier to wait for his answer, knowing it came from certainty. He couldn’t deny being... curious. 

Meeting Jester’s gaze again, he nodded and was rewarded with a delighted smile. She didn’t bother to ask Artagan, nudging his head closer to Caleb’s with a firm grip, but then the archfey was already reaching for him. 

Caleb jumped just a little as cool fingers caressed his cheek, colder than Jester’s, and then Artagan was kissing him. It started slowly, a gentle brush of lips as though he was a frightened animal who might run. Enough to make Caleb snort a laugh and take a little initiative, stroking his own hand through Artagan’s hair and pull him back for more. 

For all that his skin was cold, his mouth burned, searing and passionate and intense as he opened immediately for Caleb’s tongue. In a heartbeat Caleb found himself utterly lost, his whole body arching towards the fey as a skillful tongue danced with his, pulling him ever on for more. 

It woke a hunger that usually took longer to stir and Caleb was eager to press forward, to go where he was led and plunder the archfey’s mouth. Jester’s hand curled through his hair too, a stroking caress almost lost in the rising heat of the kiss. By the time he could wrench himself away, Artagan was grinning broadly at him, his eyes alight with glee and lust. 

And not only his eyes Caleb noted with a quick glance down. The archfey’s cock was hard and dripping, a slick gleam of precome smeared across the head. It was slimmer than his with a tapering head, but longer. A swirl of spiralling dips stretched down the shaft, almost grooves stroking across gradual swell and ripples. 

Caleb spent just a moment mildly disappointed at the lack of a knot and blushed cherry red when he realized he was doing it. Artagan’s smile spread wider, exposing gleaming teeth. And then he turned to Jester, tipping his head back in her hand. 

“I can smell your excitement, mistress,” he purred, lashes fluttering shut. 

Jester grinned back down at him, shifting her legs a little further apart. 

“You two make a very pretty picture,” she told him playfully, giving Caleb’s hair a slow stroke. The wizard hesitated a moment, reorienting himself. He’d been just a little distracted wondering what that spiralled cock would feel like inside him. 

Artagan batted his lashes up at Jester, one hand rising to stroke coolly across her thigh. 

“May I have a taste?” He asked in that soft, lilting voice. Jester hesitated a moment, glanced at Caleb. Nodded. 

The archfey didn’t wait further, leaning in to stroke his tongue directly across her lower lips. Jester shivered, her hands tightening in both of their hair as his clever tongue plunged into her. Almost before he’d started he was gone again, turning back to Caleb and drawing him gently into another kiss. 

“We’re here to share,” he murmured against the man’s mouth, stroking Jester’s taste across his tongue. Caleb moaned into the kiss, pressing closer, chasing that soft flavour into Artagan’s mouth. 

Catching her breath, Jester watched them a moment longer before tugging sharply at their hair. 

“Alright! I know what I want you to do,” she declared happily as they parted, Caleb’s lips already tender and his face flushed. Artagan looked decidedly smug, grinning up at his cleric and raising a slender copper brow, waiting for her command. 

Taking a step back, Jester pressed a tender kiss to Caleb’s lips, tongue flicking out to taste herself. Just barely there, but they’d have time to change that. 

“Would you like the Traveler to suck your cock, Caleb?” She purred against his lips. Mouth falling slack, Caleb managed a mostly affirmative noise, tugging just a little at her hand in his hair. 

Glancing back to Artagan, Jester shot him a broad grin. 

“Then I think we’ll start there. You on your knees in front of him, and I’ll keep your mouth busy Caleb,” she directed, straightening and tossing a leg over to straddle Caleb’s chest. 

The wizard’s hands rose immediately to cup the curve of her ass, guiding her to his face. It was tricky to find a balanced position, especially with Artagan gently pushing his knees apart to settle between them, but with a few changes they managed. 

Jester kept both hands in his hair to steady him as he leaned back, presenting his face for her to use. The archfey slid smoothly into place between his spread thighs, cool hands tracing the sensitive skin up to his cock. He wasn’t fully hard, not yet, but Artagan was more than happy to change that. 

A cool hand wrapping around his shaft made Caleb jump but it at least served as some warning before that clever tongue swirled around the head. He hadn’t really noticed before that this position meant he couldn’t see what the archfey was doing... which kind of helped. 

Caleb’s job was to focus on Jester. 

Who was still waiting, her hand in his hair. 

Slipping one hand around to grip the base of her tail, Caleb leaned up to press his tongue between her folds. Artagan hadn’t been kidding; she was already wet, flush and ready for him to slip inside. Pressing as close as he could, he licked across her lips and up to her clit. 

Jester moaned softly above him, tightening her grip in his hair and Caleb smiled against her. Arching up to take her clit into his mouth, suckling gently and stroking a finger up to play across her entrance. It slid in without resistance, gliding easily through her juices. He added a second, spreading them apart while he suckled at her clit. 

Maybe he wanted to show off just a little. To prove to their guest that he did know what he was doing, that he knew how to treat Jester right. He pressed in deeper with his fingers, massaging gently until he found the soft spot inside her that made her gasp. Above him Jester’s back arched and she clenched around his fingers, pushing down onto his face. 

She was almost purring now, hands tangled in his hair. Caleb couldn’t help feeling a little smug that she’d chosen him to give her attentions. He could feel just how good Artagan was with his mouth... which might have been her point. Shifting his grip on her tail, he gave it a gentle tug and Jester moaned, her lashes drifting shut under his attentions. 

Which wouldn’t do at all. She wanted to watch. 

Shoulda fucking straddled Caleb the other way round, she realised with a little huff. Ah well. She’d just have to have them do it again. Maybe get Artagan to eat Caleb out too. 

There were so many ideas bubbling up inside her, almost more exciting than Caleb’s fingers and tongue. And it certainly wouldn’t do to come too soon; she needed a lot of good material for her sketches. One each for the Traveler and Caleb, and maybe like a million for her. That seemed fair. 

There were so many lovely things she could do with both men at her beck and call, the only question was where to start. Artagan was clearly having a lovely time between Caleb’s legs, licking and suckling at the human’s cock like a popsicle. 

Cool fingers continued to play along his inner thighs, across his balls, tickling ever so gently across the perineum behind. That deliciously hot mouth wrapped around the head, pointed tongue playing ever so delicately in and out of his slit. 

Caleb did his best to ignore that clever tongue, focusing all his energy on wringing the same beautiful noises from Jester. He could tell where Jester had learned to suck cock too, which was more than a little distracting. Those sweeping licks were all too familiar around him. 

Now fully hard and slick with saliva, Caleb made soft, needy noises against Jester’s body, stroking and tugging at her tail while he ate her out. Rocking his tongue slowly in and out of her, he tried to spread his legs further. 

He wasn’t sure if he was asking Artagan for more or just needed to brace himself, but either way the archfey was happy to swallow him to the root. Caleb almost choked, his hips bucking up and both hands tightening on Jester. Above him she paused, twisting as far as she could to try and see what made him react like that. 

Artagan grinned up at her as best he could with his nose pressed to Caleb’s pelvis. 

Stifling a laugh, Jester shook her head and guided Caleb’s mouth away from her, stepping away to face them both once more. 

“You know, I still haven’t decided how I want to draw you both. Let’s try some other positions.” 

A shiver ran down Caleb’s spine at the twin smiles from tiefling and archfey. He could just imagine the positions they might want him in. Licking his lips, he looked back to Jester. Waiting for orders. 

Tapping her lower lip, Jester pretended to think for a while. Then she grinned, fangs gleaming in the light. 

“I think we should start with some restraints,” she decided, nodding towards the bed. 

Artagan visibly perked up, rising and brushing his hair back out of his face. 

“May I be the first restrained, mistress?” He asked sweetly and Jester’s grin broadened. Crooking the tip of her finger under his chin, she guided Artagan up and back towards the bed. 

“Arms together above your head,” she purred, turning back to smile at Caleb, “and you, darling, get me the rope.” 

Hurrying to his feet, Caleb grabbed the rope from the table. Things were still a little slow, a little experimental. It was too strange to think that they were going to tie up Jester’s god. 

That he’d asked them nicely to tie him up. 

There was something surreal about the whole encounter that made it hard for him to slip into subspace, but... he was kind of enjoying it? Jester was very much in control, testing the power she’d been given and looking for the limits. Artagan was gleefully happy to allow anything she asked, utterly ungodlike in Caleb’s opinion. 

It was hard not to like him. Hard to think of him as some dangerous, powerful creature as he sprawled back on the bed, wrists crossed above his head and smiling like he’d just won a prize. He tipped Caleb a wink as the wizard joined them and Caleb had to stifle a laugh. 

Jester took the rope from him with another kiss, then pushed him gently towards the bed. 

“You keep him busy while I tie his hands. Whatever you would like.” This was officially for Caleb, after all. Even if they were playing with new things. 

Jester got to work on his wrists, binding them first together and then to the head of the bed, and Caleb made his way somewhat hesitantly to join them. Whatever he liked was... not something he was sure of yet. He didn’t even know how an archfey’s body reacted, what he would like. 

When he was trying something new, Caleb usually liked a little direction. Or so he told himself. Although... diving in face first seemed to be what he always ended up doing and it had worked so far. 

Grinning, he went all the way down to the foot of the bed, level with the archfey’s ankles. That shaggy ginger head popped up to watch him, even as he held his wrists high and still for Jester. 

Caleb stroked a nail slowly up the insole of his foot, watched how it twitched. Every inch of him was cold it seemed, but still responsive. Leaning down, he let a warm breath puff across the archfey’s toes and watched them curl. 

Artagan shifted a little in the bed, impatient for more, and Caleb looked up sharply when he heard Jester’s voice snap out. 

“Keep still for me,” She looked up, laughing lilac eyes meeting Caleb with an indulgent smile, “he likes to explore.” 

The same smile curled Caleb’s lips and he went back to what he was doing while Artagan whined. 

“But he’s so sloooow, Jester...” 

“Mistress,” Jester corrected sweetly, finishing her last knot and pressing her thumb into his mouth. Artagan sucked at it for a long moment before pulling off with a pop and grinning up at her. 

“You’ve taught him bad habits, mistress,” he teased and Jester laughed. 

“Only those I learned from you,” she promised, sliding her thumb back in for a moment before rising and turning back to her table of props. 

Torn between watching her and trying not to pull his feet away from Caleb’s teasing, Artagan tensed on the bed, tugging gently at the ropes. He’d done really well on Jester apparently, better than he’d expected and he couldn’t help being proud. 

She was back a moment later with a slender glass butt plug, clear as ice and almost as cold. 

“Warm this up for me,” she purred, pressing it between his lips to slowly fuck his mouth. The archfey opened for it eagerly, fingers itching to reach out and touch. 

But Jester had never had the chance to play with him like this before, and she was damn well going to take her time and enjoy it. To see just how much trust he was really giving her. 

Caleb had made his way from the archfey’s ankles to his knees by now, licking and sucking and nibbling at every inch and cataloguing his responses. The occasional sensitive spot drew a hushed gasp from the man beneath him. It wasn’t until Caleb reached his inner thighs that he got his first squeak. 

Artagan’s whole body bucked as Caleb returned immediately to the same spot, sucking a bright red love bite over the sensitive skin just above his kneecap. A strangled cry was muffled by the plug in his mouth and Jester pulled it out immediately. 

“Again, Caleb,” she commanded, intent on capturing that sound to remember forever. The Traveler certainly didn’t disappoint, writhing in place and moaning loudly and just a tad over dramatically as Caleb obediently sucked harder. 

A few minutes attention with teeth and tongue left a vivid love bite over the spot and Caleb could feel his muscles clench. He felt... powerful. Not in and of himself, but as a tool for Jester to use. He was going to do well for her, to make her proud, to make the gorgeous man in this bed writhe and scream and moan for her. 

Leaving the plug in the Traveler’s mouth, she came down to check his work, her hands carding fondly through Caleb’s hair as she examined the bite. 

“Beautiful,” she cooed, guiding his head up for a kiss. Smiled, those pointed fangs gleaming in the light. “Mark every spot that makes him moan like that for me.” 

Always eager to please, Caleb got straight back to work. There were a lot of spots that made Artagan moan, or gasp, or squirm as Caleb made his way up his thighs to his hips. His cock jerked, leaking and proud and so far untouched. 

The archfey’s whole body stilled as Caleb reached it, almost holding his breath to see what the wizard would do. 

Caleb considered his next move for a long moment. Let his breath ghost across Artagan’s leaking cock. 

And then he nibbled his way along the slender dip of hip bones and Artagan laughed. 

“Awful tease,” he purred so fondly, foot rising to brush at the inside of Caleb’s thigh. Caleb didn’t see what Jester did to cut him off, but the sharp gasp and low moan gave him a pretty good idea. 

Then Jester was beside him again, her almost dripping plug in hand. 

“I just can’t decide which of you to fuck first,” she purred, watching Caleb mouth at her god’s pelvis. “Would you like to be plugged now, or to help me plug him?” 

She trailed the end of the plug down his spine and Caleb shivered, back arching just a little. He didn’t quite ache for it, not yet, but he could feel it building at the root of his cock. Not sure if she meant the question, he stilled. 

Jester’s free hand slapped him on the ass, grabbing a handful and jiggling it playfully. 

“No, I think we’ll plug the Traveler first,” she decided happily, giving Caleb another quick slap on the ass, “while you go sit on his face so he can get you ready for the next one.” 

This noise from Artagan was definitely approval. Caleb bit him on the hip, impulse riding high above any common sense. Before he could even think of regretting it the archfey moaned loudly, hips bucking to flop his cock at the side of Caleb’s neck. 

“Yes,” he sighed, just a hint of low, rumbling purr in the word, “harder. You don’t have to be gentle with me, I’m not going to break.” 

“You have to be gentle with Caleb though,” Jester reminded him sharply, slapping at his inner thigh. 

About to protest, Caleb spent a moment remembering what rough might mean to an archfey. What Jester knew that he didn’t. And then she was grinning at him, all hidden pleasures and anticipation and he’d have melted into a puddle at her feet. 

“At least until he begs.” 

Oh. 

She definitely knew something he didn’t. And he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to find out every last second of it. 

Heading around to the foot of bed, Jester gave Caleb’s ass another swat as she settled between Artagan’s legs. 

“I told you to go sit on his face, pet,” she told him sternly and Caleb jumped. Hurried to obey, cheeks flushing as Artagan laughed. It wasn’t a spiteful laugh and the archfey looked thoroughly delighted to see him, legs flopping open as wide as they’d go to invite Jester in. 

He looked almost comical, still bound to the bed, utterly surrounded by a messy spill of hair. Catching Caleb’s eye he pursed his lips. 

“A kiss first?” He purred, eyes travelling slowly down the man’s naked body, licking his lips ever so slowly. He was so... over the top, so romance novel cheesy that Caleb laughed. Bent to give him that kiss, tongue tangling with forked fey tongue. 

Pulled back quickly before Jester told him off again, climbing back onto the bed to carefully straddle Artagan’s head on the pillow. 

The archfey licked his lips again, deliberately loudly and both his companions snickered. 

“You’re terrible,” Jester called fondly, slapping his inner thigh. 

“You love it,” the Traveler responded, completely self satisfied and utterly indulgent, rocking his hips up to give her all the access she could ask for. The tiefling certainly didn’t deny it, giggling and rubbing the spit slicked plug across his hole. 

“Caleb, shut him up for me please,” she directed, rubbing slowly at puckered muscle. 

“She thinks I won’t talk shit to your asshole,” Artagan snickered as Caleb lowered his hips and the wizard nearly fell off the bed torn between shock and laughter. 

“What did he say,” Jester called, head popping up from licking across Artagan’s hips. 

Raising his head as much as he could, the archfey smirked down at her and repeated himself, utterly unrepentant. Jester snorted a laugh through her nose and had to pause a moment to get herself under control. 

Looking between them, Caleb hesitated a moment, not sure what to do. He’d been given an order, but now she was distracted... 

Sensing his uncertainty, Artagan butted his head against his leg. 

“Now get down here and give me a taste.” 

Lips quirking into a smile, Caleb glanced at Jester once more. She nodded and he settled carefully, not exactly sure where the archfey’s head was or how much weight he could put on him. The best bet seemed to be none at all, though he ran into a questing tongue almost immediately. 

One thing was definitely true; archfey had no patience. 

Which might also explain Jester’s complete lack of same. 

Licking from Caleb’s bite mark along Artagan’s hips and down to his cock, she pressed the plug firmly into his puckered hole just as she took his cock into her mouth. The archfey moaned loudly, directly into Caleb’s body, legs twitching on either side of Jester. 

Grinning as much as she could with her mouth full, she sucked hard and began rocking the plug in and out, slowly coaxing his hole wider. The Traveler had warned her several times that he was a lot more resilient than other races, and she’d have to be more careful with them than she was with him, but he’d also taught her not to hold back. 

He loved her strength, loved the burn and stretch of a harsher touch. Loved to take her fingers, her tail, her whole hand dry, loved her to ride him until their thighs bruised. It might have been the wild in him. But he knew how to be gentle when he had to. 

One look at Caleb’s flushed cheeks more than proved that. Unsure where to hold on, the wizard’s hands gripped at his thighed, back bowed in pleasure as he tried not to push down too hard. To ride Artagan’s face, that clever tongue tickling over and around his hole, pushing in and withdrawing to slurp some more. 

For a moment Jester wished she had her paints right there, to paint Caleb’s ecstatic face the way she’d painted him on Molly’s chest so long ago. Definitely one for her sketches she decided, shifting her attention back to swallowing Artagan’s long, thin cock. 

The groove swirled around his shaft like a lollipop, always tempting her to twist around to follow it, tongue rubbing up into that sensitive dip. She ignored it today, just swallowing as much as she could down, bobbing her head quickly in time with her thrusts with the plug. 

She could hear him moaning again, hips twitching as he fought not to fuck her face, could hear ropes creaking where he tested the restraints. He could break them if he wanted to, but she knew he wouldn’t. 

Drawing back to the tip, she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, lapping up the almost nectar sweet precome and drinking it eagerly down. One orgasm wouldn’t tire him out she knew, fire rising in her as she slurped at his cock. He was so very sweet, her favourite candy, and to trust her so much... to let her have this... 

Jester thrust a finger into him alongside the plug, seeking out his prostate as she went back to bobbing her head, suckling and lapping like she just couldn’t get enough. She needed to taste him, to feel him come down her throat and then share that glorious sweetness with Caleb. To let him know how grateful she was, how honoured, how determined to make this so worth his while. 

He’d be matching his pace to hers, she could hear it in the messy slurps of his own mouth at Caleb’s hole, in her wizard’s loud, helpless moans as his ass was ravaged. Pressing a second finger in, Jester massaged mercilessly at his prostate, taking him as deep as she could, her throat stuffed with cock as she sucked and moaned around him. 

She just wished she had a spare hand to touch herself, to quell the heat rising as she took every inch as hard as she could, eagerly drinking down the light, sweet precome spilling from him. There was so much, dribbling down her lips from that spiralled groove, mingling with her saliva. 

Jester knew he was getting close in a thousand little ways; the clench of his body around her fingers, the tautness of his thighs as they strained apart, a sudden shot of thick, honey sweetness across her tongue. Pushing her fingers in as deep as she could, she swallowed him all the way down and sucked hard, milking the orgasm from him. 

The Traveler all but screamed his pleasure into Caleb’s body, hips bucking as he came down her throat. Even then, gasping for air, he didn’t let up his assault on Caleb, fucking the man eagerly with his tongue. Only drawing back to suck at his hole, licking up his own spit where it dripped. 

Caleb was all but fucking dripping, so open for him, shaking and moaning for more, almost as good as Jester’s hot, tight throat around his cock. And then she was drawing back, those sweet lips sealing tightly around the head to slurp the last of his come across her tongue. 

The loss of her heat around him, of her fingers made Artagan whine, but he didn’t stop. He knew his clever little cleric, knew what she was doing without having to look. 

Caleb couldn’t have looked away if his life depended on it. He’d seen Jester hungry, intense and determined to please them. He’d seen how well and how eagerly she’d swallow his cock, chirping around it with every sign of delight. He’d felt that sweet, glorious heat around him, been just as powerless under her tongue. 

It didn’t seem to matter that it wasn’t his cock she’d been sucking. When she looked up at him, those lilac eyes satisfied and lusting and burning with need, he knew he was trapped. Owned. Hers for whatever she wanted. 

Jester crawled up the bed towards Caleb as Artagan’s body relaxed back onto it, caught the back of his head in her hand and kissed him deeply, pressing the last of the archfey’s come into his mouth. Caleb opened eagerly to accept it, his own cock read and leaking and dripping precome onto Artagan’s chest as the Traveler devoured him. It tasted sweeter than he’d expected, entirely nonhuman and like the finest honey wine on his lips. 

Jester kissed him like she could drink his very soul, deep and passionate and swapping her god’s come between their mouths until both were left breathless, clutching at each other. 

Caleb wasn’t sure quite when Artagan had slowed to a stop. It felt like he’d already come, his whole body soft and boneless and trembling. And then that clever, pointed tongue flicked across his hole again and he shivered, collapsing into Jester’s arms. He felt her purr through his chest as both hands smoothed gently through his hair. 

“Tasty, isn’t he?” She asked oh, so sweetly, easily taking his weight. 

“And quite happy to return the favour,” Artagan called teasingly from beneath him, tugging gently at his ropes, “unless we’re not done with these?” 

Jester laughed, the sound low and heady and carnal. Just hearing it made Caleb’s dick throb. 

“Done? We’ve only just started.” 

** 

The next few hours were... Caleb had never expected to feel competitive with the Traveler? 

He knew he could never even begin to compete with his place in Jester’s life; he was no god, not even an archfey, and there simply wasn’t the same scale. They existed on completely different levels, in every sense of the word. 

Artagan could no more replace Caleb’s place in Jester’s life than Caleb could replace his, and the human had kind of expected that to be it. They could come together like this, certainly, could pleasure her together, but... competition? 

Not until he saw the archfey on his knees. Not until he heard his Mistress give him commands, that same wonderful, indulgent smile turned on someone else. He’d never been jealous over Molly, or Fjord, or Caduceus. 

But then... he was usually sharing their attention with Jester. Not with a powerful, mysterious stranger who he knew almost nothing about. 

Not with a man who’d watch from Caleb from the corner of his eye every time Jester praised him, that slight smile that seemed to say “it’s my name on her lips now”. His attention was as much on Caleb as on Jester, and Caleb had never expected that to ~burn~. 

If Jester noticed at all she didn’t say anything. Caleb was always intense, always driven, always so instantly ready and eager to please for a single kind word. She lavished words and love and affection on him, always, and if she just a little enjoyed them competing for her attention, it didn’t show. 

She had plenty to share, plenty of space in her arms and between her thighs and wrapped in her tail. More than enough for both of them, though Caleb noticed with a hint of envy that Artagan seemed to recover faster than he could. It would be an archfey thing. 

And the longer he spent kneeling beside the man, forced to be equals when he felt anything but, the less he feared him. There just... wasn’t space for it when the archfey had his face buried in Jester’s mound, wringing sweet, perfect noises from her lips. 

Not when all Caleb wanted was to shove him aside and take over, show him how it was ~really~ done. What Jester really loved. But what Jester really loved was sharing, and to be shared, and by the time she asked him soft and sweet if he wanted to take Artagan’s cock he could look at the other man and just... want. 

Want to show off. Want to show her how well he could take anything she offered, want to show the smirking bastard that Caleb could outride and outfuck him. 

The way the archfey’s eyes lit with pleasure may have been related to the thought. May have come from reading it on Caleb’s face. And they’d had time for both, and watching Artagan gasp and pant and beg for more of his fingers was so... 

Whatever else he thought of the fey, he couldn’t imagine him being a danger to Jester anymore. Tenderness was a word he’d never heard associated with the Fair Folk, yet it was the only one that fit. 

Artagan didn’t just submit to Jester for pleasure. He listened to her, cared for her, took her words into account and acted on them. He’d made space for Caleb, allowed Caleb to see him debased and open, because she had asked. Because it would make Caleb more comfortable with his presence. 

And oh, Artagan did nothing by half measures. His submission was fiery, intense and wholehearted in a way that so, so obviously had shaped Jester’s own. He gave all that he had, held nothing back, gave not a moment’s thought for dignity or power. It was the kind of confidence Caleb could only dream of. 

**

When at last his two companions had worn themselves out, Artagan rose from the bed and took a moment just to look at them. Even half asleep, Caleb had curled himself around Jester, their limbs an inextricable tangle. 

It’d be amusing watching them try to separate, but the archfey had other matters on his mind. There was so much to do, a whole world to go out and see and so much mischief for him to cause. This had been... fun. 

He would very much like to see Caleb’s instantaneous submission at his own command some day, but that was a treasure to be earned, not swiftly taken. And one that he very well might be able to if the day had been any indication. 

The human had been... welcoming likely wasn’t the right word, but he’d been enthusiastic. Kneeling beside him had been a wonderful experience and Caleb had responded readily to his touch. By the finish he’d not hesitated to reach for Artagan for a kiss of his own. 

He could see why Jester cared for the man. He was so... soft. Sweetly responsive to any gentle touch, eagerly moaning for the more vigorous ones. Always looking to his Jester, his dear little cleric, watching her like she was the sun. 

Like he could see how incredibly special he was. 

A moment of sentiment took hold and Artagan let his fingers run gently through Caleb’s hair. The human stirred just a little, a low, sleepy sound falling from his lips, and Jester soothed him with a low hum. 

Soft lilac eyes caught his and Artagan smiled down at her. She’d chosen so, so well and he couldn’t be more proud. 

He very much doubted this would be the last time they’d share Caleb Widogast. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Alright, one more to go! There’s been even more harassment and fandom wank around than usual, so please do try to remember what “don’t forget to love each other” means; be kind, listen, and block anyone sending threats. 
> 
> Some of the smutty events referenced in this fic are from [ Take Me To Church ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176547) (Molly/Jester/Traveler) and [Artistic Endeavours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794958)(Molly/Jester/Caleb)! Both are mine, feel free to enjoy!


End file.
